The Very Core of My Heart
by TiredNTyping
Summary: Maribelle is a woman of subtlety. It's a pity that love doesn't allow for it. A long awaited idea for a RobxMaribelle story.
1. Chapter 1

The Very Core of My Heart

Part I

A winter day in Ylisstol. Though it was chilly outside the few remaining birds were chirping merrily into the wind, the markets bustling with food carts, and of course no less than three Anna's peddling their various wares in anticipation of the coming winter holidays. Inside the castle which sat upon the sprawling hills beyond the city square Princess Lissa was hosting a dinner of roasted pheasant, a medley of root vegetables, four different soup choices, and a small selection of wine. Joining the Princess were her best friend Maribelle, Queen Olivia, her niece Lucina (who thanks to the wonder of time travel existed both as an adorable toddler and an adult), Severa, Cordelia, and Sumia. Each of the seven had been members of the Shepherds during the war against Grima and when their various duties allowed, they enjoyed meeting like this. Each member had at various points tried to talk Lissa into letting one of them do the kitchen labors instead of the castle kitchens, today though with the temperature dropping every hour and wind starting to howl, the offers of going elsewhere were half-hearted. Everyone was laughing, Maribelle was in the middle of a story about the latest foolish nobleman who thought land, titles, and promises of adventure would convince her to marry them.

"And then if you'll believe it ladies, the gormless knobhead tried to kiss my hand."

"What'd you do then?" Lucina asked, unable to contain her curiosity and her giggling at the same time.

"Took a page out of Sully's book and smacked him in the jaw. He didn't like that and although father reprimanded me while the fool was still in our presence, I could tell by how his face was twitching that he thought it was warranted.

"Do you ever plan on marrying Maribelle?" Lissa mumbled, her cheek full of pheasant.

Making a face to show her amusement at Lissa's lack of table manners Maribelle nodded.

"Of course. I'm just not going to marry a man who thinks a bit of gold, land, and unproven gallantry will persuade me. Still, I can wait."

The tone was casual, but Lissa thought Maribelle's hand had twitched grasping for her water goblet, as though she were restraining some idea about who she was waiting for. She knew better than to ask in public. Despite the friendships she had seen her best buddy build in the Shepherds, Lissa knew Maribelle still preferred to keep her emotions and personal life firmly behind closed doors and that, whatever bluster she presented in public about being unwed, it was bothering her not to have a husband. Out of the seven women at the table Lissa herself had been married longest, having married Libra about a week before the battle where King Gangrel was defeated.

Much to the shock of everyone in the army Chrom proposed to Olivia, the Feroxi dancer, a mere month later. Though there was much grumbling, skepticism, and a few spiteful rumors about witchcraft flung in Olivia's direction, she handled the role of Queen with just as much grace as she did the dancefloor. Within another month anybody who had thought Chrom was thinking with his smaller head with his engagement had been forced to eat their words Lissa included. The Princess still said prayers of thanks to Naga that Robin had talked sense into her before she shot off at the mouth to either Chrom or her sister-in-law in the build up to the ceremony. She was also thankful to the tactician for his positive impact on her own marriage, which like any stereotypical older brother Chrom had shown wariness to despite Libra's status as a priest. After speaking to Robin for an hour (with Lissa eavesdropping) Chrom lost his overbearing urge.

Though to her knowledge the others had dated men and women of varying backgrounds the delicate nature of courtship left Maribelle as the only long-term single Shepherd of their party. It was quite ironic that the reserved Maribelle was transparent with all her failed suitors to the group while laughing about it when Lissa was positive it was killing her not that far from the surface. With that in mind she scribbled a note on her napkin to hand to Maribelle after dessert when there was a knock on the door of the dining room. All seven women looked at eachother, wondering which man had made the folly of ignoring "Lady's Dinner Night.". Lissa, though she was seated at the far end of the table got up, preparing to shoo Chrom away as everyone seated figured that Libra would sooner start worshiping alongside the Grimleal than forget something his dear wife told him.

When the Princess opened the door, she beamed. It was neither Chrom or Libra but a man wearing a black coat with gold accoutrements and a purple interior that almost matched the hair that went well past his shoulders.

"Robin! You're back early!" Lissa exclaimed, the pout on her face replaced with a contagious large smile as she threw herself forward into a hug and inhaled the scent of Chonsinian coffee that clung to him as tightly as she was to him now. She withdrew realizing this would look suspicious given her marital status and everyone in the room laughed, knowing exactly what she had thought.

"Happy to see me?" Robin mumbled, his own face alight with mirth. He thought he heard the tinkle of breaking china as the remainder of the group rose to greet him. Of all the potential interruptions for their dinner event this was one nobody minded. Robin had been gone for two months, negotiating reparations for Chon'sin from Valm with the new ruler of Walhart's former kingdom on behalf of Say'ri. Chrom had told Lissa he had expected Robin to miss the Winter Festivals out of dedication to completing his task, not bothering to hide his disappointment.

"Did you finish with Say'ri?" Cordelia asked before getting in the hug line behind Sumia, though the pair of Pegasus Knights polite squeezes were much more in line with what a friend was expected to hug like.

"Yeah, I did. She's really pleased. Valm is going to bankroll their agricultural imports for the next ten years. She only expected to get five, and that's not included the wartime-"

"Snoresville!" Lissa groaned, but the wink she gave let him know it was mostly in jest.

"It would have been a real shame if you missed the first Winter Festival after beating Grima" came Lucina from middle of line.

"He'll probably still find a way to work through it Lu" Severa snickered as she discarded her usual crabbiness for a hug.

"He will not!"

Maribelle had brought up the rear of the line of hugs from Robin but the fierce look she gave Severa almost alarmed the myrmidon.

"You aren't either Maribelle. Remember we share that office."

Maribelle glowered at Robin as she got her hug. She wished they were alone and that she could peck his cheek without it arousing suspicions and tell him how much she had missed his company in their shared office. She flushed, knowing that such a thought for the tactician had absolutely nothing to do with work.

"I know, I was just saying I forbid you to work during the festival."

"That's a bit bold Belle, given that he's your boss." Lissa joked, slipping the piece of paper into her friend's grasp with a sleight of hand she had refined with her frog pranks many moons ago.

The remark drew laughs, but it made Maribelle's cheeks flare with more color. Not wanting his presence to cause an argument, Robin decided to retreat.

"I have lots of chocolate and coffee, swing by my office in a couple days everyone for their presents."

With one final nod around the room Robin left the dining room, Maribelle glowering in his direction until the door shut. The royal chefs brought out a large apple pie and an accompanying serving dish of vanilla ice cream when Lissa could no longer contain the remark that was burning her lips.

"Awful protective of Robin there aren't you Maribelle."

All six of the others turned to face the embarassed Magistrate who had wiped her mouth with the napkin Lissa had written on after taking a spoon of ice cream.

"He doesn't ever stop working! You'd fuss at Libra too if he never stopped Clergy work for a break!"

Lissa nodded, and the conversation drifted to what Severa and Lucina were going to do when they saw Flavia for the upcoming tournament of the Khans. Maribelle had gotten her message because when she was sure nobody else was looking at Lissa, she had made a jerking motion with her head. Once everyone else had left the pair made their way to Lissa's room and though they were full to bursting with dinner and dessert, Lissa quickly procured a pot of tea. Maribelle was careful not to break this cup. Without further prompting the thought that had been pinging around Maribelle's head since Robin had announced himself as back, flew out of her mouth with the abandon of an angry dragon.

"I wish Robin was my suitor."

Maribelle hadn't meant to start the conversation like this, she had wanted to build up to the topic, to dance around it as though her words were Queen Olivia. Instead she had been as direct and uncouth as Vaike.

"That's adorable Maribelle! You and Robin would be really cute together!" Lissa gently encouraged, waiting for the inevitable self-effacing reasons why Maribelle couldn't fulfill her obvious crush. True to form Maribelle sighed, she knew Lissa would react like this. For as loveable as her best friend was, she was quite apt at overlooking these problems of decorum. Her hands were trembling. Seeing this, Lissa poured Maribelle's mug.

"When did you first figure out you liked him as more than a friend you sneaky turkey? C'mon you can't just surprise a Princess with something like that!"

"Lissa. Please." Maribelle whispered; she wasn't in the mood to be teased.

"Oh right! Kinda hard for you to tell a story if I won't shut my gab."

"I first had an inkling at…your brother's wedding."

Lissa sat bolt upright, hanging on Maribelle's every word.

…

"And do you, Lady Olivia take Chrom as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the grace of Naga I pronounce you as man and wife. You may embrace."

Tiki had barely gotten the words out of her mouth when Olivia and Chrom kissed the Bride wrapping her arms around her husband's head. Tiki and Libra rang the church bells and unleashed a flock of white doves upon the streets of Ylisstol. With each clang of the church bells, through the many thousands of the citizens clapping and whooping, Maribelle could feel her heart ripping and bleeding. She was putting on an excellent show of happiness, her smile was wide, her periwinkle dress immaculate, and her applause just as enthusiastic as any of the Shepherds despite her inner agony.

All the living Shepherds were seated at the front of makeshift pews which had at Chrom's request been constructed as temporary outdoor fixtures. He had wanted to make enough seating for all Ylisse's citizens to enjoy but after Robin informed him that the amount of lumber needed would be every tree within a hundred-mile radius Chrom opted to make seating for the Shepherds, and begrudgingly the nobles, only. As the ceremonial horse carriage drew the groom and bride into the crowd of citizens, the finality sank in for the wounded noblewoman. Chrom and Olivia had been engaged since the day Gangrel had been defeated almost five years ago, but they had been unable to have a wedding before the Valmese campaign because both Olivia and Chrom had wanted their engagement not to be lightning-tome quick amid the minor scandal of Chrom's choice in mate. She supposed even before Walhart fell that they had decided, but that they had waited until Robin had killed Grima and resurrected for both practical reasons and because neither of them would dare think of having a wedding without the purple-haired tactician present. But only now, when the diamond on Olivia's left hand gleamed in the setting summer sun did Maribelle finally mumble the truth she had been dreading since she had first heard Lissa shout to the entire camp that her brother was kissing someone.

"It's over."

"What did you say Belle?"

"I expected the wedding to be longer, I am surprised it is over." Maribelle lied a little too quickly.

Lissa frowned, turning to her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"We've been doing wedding stuff since the crack of dawn and it's almost sunset. Did you think it would last until nightfall?"

"Well yes…"

She smiled, shaking her head.

"You do read a bit too much about pomp and circumstance. Now come on let's get out of here, these damn shoes are killing my feet. Watch your step!"

Maribelle had done her best impression of Sumia nearly careening face first into the cobbled street as one of her heels got stuck in a crag where the stone needed repairing.

"S-sorry…"

"Don't worry, c'mon let's go get changed for the after party."

Maribelle loved to ballroom dance, yet as the wedding orchestra thrummed, and the other members of the Shepherd's dance shoes clacked on the dance floor she sat in her misery sipping champagne.

"What's wrong Maribelle?"

It was Robin, his usual attire discarded for a smart suit, his long violet hair tied back in a ponytail. Honey met Hazel and Maribelle knew that she couldn't lie and say she was fine, a different lie however…

"I don't have anybody to dance with."

"Would you like to dance with me then? You taught me how after all."

Maribelle nodded, unsure of why Robin was making such an offer but too emotionally desolate to complain. The next song started and with a deftness of foot Robin began to lead her around on the ballroom floor. How could this be? The Robin she had taught to dance had three left feet and clambered about like a drowning goat when she had tried to teach him.

"Where did you learn how to improve?"

Robin looked as though he were thinking very hard for a moment.

"Dancing is just a different form of strategy, no motion is wasted. Whatever I may say about not being a real nobleman there is something to be appreciated about every motion of the body being essential."

As he continued to twirl, twist, and tantalize her, Maribelle felt she was not aching for Chrom, as mightily as she would have had her choice of fib left her sitting with her champagne glass. She also realized for the first time just how handsome Robin was. His long hair flowed like a great violet waterfall as their dancing loosened his ponytail, his honey colored eyes glowed with a kindness that was like opium for Maribelle's soul in her grief. Robin didn't speak much, letting Maribelle control the subject matter. He didn't know why she was hurting but he also knew if she wished to tell him it wouldn't be until later in private. For now, what his well-meaning if zealous friend needed was a bit of kindness. It wasn't until the bandleader tapped her own wine goblet that they stopped.

"This next song is for couples only."

Without any fuss, Robin let go of Maribelle, sitting down next to her while the bride and groom, Libra and Lissa, as well as a half dozen other couples remained on the dancefloor. Now that she saw Chrom and Olivia dancing again Maribelle expected the stabbing pains to return, but they didn't instead they were replaced by a new much more manageable irritation. She had been a complete fool to hold onto Chrom like she had, when the man she should've been dancing with was right in front of her. She couldn't act though; in her opinion it was improper for a lady of her standing to make the first move and it was possible in the rush to accept comfort that she was overestimating her feelings. She would wait and see.

…

The way he danced with me, it lit a candle in my breast Lissa. It has become a wildfire since. I waited for it to go away but working with him as I have has only strengthened it these past couple years. I felt enraptured in a way I never felt... Part of why I have been so keen to blast down these suitors is because I know there is a man who could give me what I want."

"So why don't you tell Robin? Royal advisor or not he's the most laidback person when it comes to all that customs plop. Well, second most after me I guess."

Maribelle had to bite a laugh back, she wanted to get her point across.

"I think you're missing one-point Lissa. That's wholly inappropriate for a noble lady, even more inappropriate when you factor in that he is my boss."

Lissa gave Maribelle that familiar look of exasperation she reserved just for her.

"You just told me about how he danced with you at a wedding to make you feel better and something about a candle in your boob. Maribelle, he may be your boss, but don't be so silly."

"Could you broach the subject with him when you see him next?"

"Eh! Wha-Maribelle that's soooo ridiculous. You see him every day!"

"Please Lissa, you don't have to mention me by name just ask what his dating plans are or something, he's bound to tell you he can't keep a secret from you."

"I guess…I think you're being a bit stupid Belle, but I love you and I want to see you happy. So, I will ask about it."

The pair laughed and began trying to strategize about how to ask the master of strategy where his love life lay. Though Lissa had already made up her mind.

…

Maribelle returned to her own Villa that night, courtesy of Frederick accompanying her through the woods separating the castle from the other plots of land in possession of the royal family. When she arrived, there was a package stuck to her door with magic that seemed to have been designed to keep whatever it was safe from damage from the elements. She pulled it away from the lock and after getting inside and lighting a torch, unwrapped it. There was a note concealing what it was so Maribelle set the item on her bedside table, and after bathing and changing into pajamas she finally disturbed the magic that had been protecting it. At a whiff she thought she knew what it was but before confirming she read the note, her heart thumping.

_Dear Maribelle,_

_I know you said before I left for Chon'sin that you didn't want any gifts for doing your duty. However, as you are already the High Magistrate of Ylisse I felt asking you to take on my duties as Royal Advisor for an indefinite amount of time was above and beyond what you should be required to do. Because of your faithful execution of both your duties and mine I decided to get you this. I know you will lecture me about the gold spent to procure such a gift but you deserve extravagance whatever you may tell yourself._

_I take your threats about me not working seriously,_

_Robin_

Maribelle looked at the box and nearly choked on the air. It was a small box of Valmese Tieguanyin Tea, that had to be worth in excess of one thousand gold. Tea enthusiasts said the tea was imbued with magical properties which meant you could use the same leaves seven times before they lost their ability to make a wonderful cup. Maribelle sniffed three times before she began to cry.

"NAGA DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM FOR HIS KINDNESS!"

Though her outward voice was bursting with rage, none of it was real. She was overjoyed that Robin had remembered she disliked coffee and preferred tea. But this?! It was almost like he knew she had feelings for him and was intent on making them deeper. When she saw Lissa the next day she would beg if she had to for her most trusted confidant to deal with this unintentionally romantic man.

**Hey guys, TnT here with another Robin story for those wondering what happened to L.A.S. the writing was getting garbage so I decided to split my original concept and stick with a just Maribelle story which some of this material was salvaged from. ****Tieguanyin Tea is a real tea that sells for 3,000 dollars a kilogram and the thing about seven uses a leaf is also derived from that kind of Oolong. I apologize for the delays (my immune system hasn't cooperated, and I burnt my dominant hand too badly to type for a couple weeks). The Sumia story will happen eventually, I'm just conflicted. Part II of this will be up today.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part II:

Maribelle got to the door of the office she shared with Robin about an hour after sunrise. She had slept even worse than usual courtesy of Robin. She wasn't mad at him whatever she had shouted. She was touched by his gesture, the only problem with it was that it made her once again grapple with the ethics of what she felt towards her boss. She opened the door of the office to find Robin filling out what looked to be court forms.

"Good Morning Maribelle."

"Robin. What are you doing?"

Robin jerked his head up alarmed by Maribelle's tone, the sudden motion of his head making his bangs flop around his forehead. To complete the look, he raised his right eyebrow. It was when he made faces like that, that Maribelle found him most attractive and most infuriating.

"My job?"

"You just got back from a two-month diplomatic deployment Robin."

"These need to get done."

"You're going to overwork yourself Robin! If Chrom finds you working, he'll-"

"Live with it, because I told him when I saw him yesterday, I was getting right back to work on our stuff."

The way he said our it was clear to Maribelle that she was the other included party and not Chrom.

"Do you…do you think I am incompetent?"

Robin looked horrified.

"No! Maribelle don't ever suggest that again. You are brilliant at your job never mind competent, but it wasn't fair that you did two people's work for so long."

Maribelle opened her mouth to argue, but Robin raised a hand to suggest he wasn't finished.

"You spend so much time worrying about me, you should worry about your own feelings too."

Own feelings. Maribelle could've shouted, why did he have to pick the words that reminded her of how she felt?!

"Okay…" she mumbled in a rare display of meekness.

"Thank you Maribelle, I don't know what this Halidom would do without you which is why I need you to remember to take care of yourself."

"Y-you need to take care of yourself too! And not just in terms of rest. I am very thankful for the tea but I really don't want you spending that kind of gold on-"

"Say'ri's family cultivates tea on their reclaimed estate. She asked if I wanted any and I thought of you because as you are aware, I don't really like tea. I offered to buy it, but she refused my money. So, while I appreciate you looking out for my fiscal responsibility it isn't necessary."

"It isn't necessary this time."

"Maribelle, are you still worried about the Searoad?"

"Yes!"

His first mission as Royal Advisor in the Post-Grima world was to the Searoad, where he had famously turned a fleet of ships into makeshift fireballs, regarded the fishing rights for nobles and single boat peasants. During a trip to port Robin had purchased a pearl necklace from one of the local Annas and given it to Maribelle as a birthday present. He had thus far refused to divulge the price of the item and maintained that he would not under any circumstances only telling his dear friend that his salary made the expense affordable. Robin smiled at the memory of giving it to Maribelle who had sputtered and gasped.

"You're good to me Maribelle, and I value our friendship."

It made Maribelle swell with joy to hear Robin say they were friends, but there was an ever-increasing voice in her head that demanded more. She'd speak with Lissa later about it when they had dinner. With her thoughts swirling about Robin she worked at a very haphazard pace, though with Robin back she was able to do her duties and finish by about two o'clock.

"I know what you're going to ask Maribelle and the answer is no thank you. You did my work for two months, take off early."

"Y-yes sir." Maribelle mumbled, her heart thumping fast thinking about how to talk to Lissa about this latest development. Without another word she left, leaving Robin to ponder, but not before she spied a blue envelope on her desk and left with it.

"When has she ever called me sir before?"

Shrugging he got back to work eager to finish as much of it before sunset. He was making good headway when a carrier pigeon swooped in. It had a blue envelope addressed to him.

_Robin,_

_In response to your latest splurge at my beheast I feel indebted to you once more. Please come to my villa at approximately 8 o'clock for dinner. You may come as you are or bring a change of clothes, I have no preference for the fashion of my guests. I am most gracious for the tea and your company. _

_See you shortly,_

_Maribelle_

Robin groaned. He should have expected this. Maribelle was always extremely gracious but dinner for just him and her? No, she probably invited Lissa and a few others. Regardless, he thought freshening up would be smart and that he had done enough work today. Perhaps it was the suddenness of the invitation or that he was tired of reading, but Robin failed to notice that the dots on Maribelle's lowercase i's were not uniform.

…

"Lissa! You can't just invite him for dinner with me, I have no food at the house and it's-"

"Maribelle, you asked me to intervene there is my intervention, I am having beef bourguignon sent to the villa with you."

"But…"

"I am only the sister of the Exalt, it's not like I am hard-pressed for money. It's my treat to you two lovebirds. Now come over here."

The princess took the bewildered noble's hand before she could object, Lissa had shoved a large bottle of red wine into Maribelle's arms.

"Lissa, this is too much wine for two people!"

"So, make sure you don't bust the cork, and stop being so silly. It's just a nice dinner."

In a fluid motion Lissa hugged Maribelle, savoring her friend's befuddlement at the spontaneity.

"Don't worry so much Belle. It's just Robin."

She kissed Maribelle's cheek and offered a big smile which Maribelle returned with a meek expression.

"I know this will work."

Despite her rampaging anxiety, Maribelle couldn't help but feel a bit braver seeing Lissa's unrelenting optimism.

"I will write you a note for how things go."

"Please."

Lissa let go of Maribelle and walked over to the window of the kitchens to watch Maribelle ride home with the hired chefs.

"I hope that old potion book I borrowed was right."

…

Lissa had wanted to give Maribelle a change of garment as well but by the time they had finished fussing about the wine and cooks there wasn't anymore time and Maribelle spent the duration of the next couple hours staying clear of her kitchen, clenching and unclenching her hands, and looking at the bottle of wine. She had never heard of Oohvolt Barbdelve wine before and her reference books on viticulture didn't have any information on it. From what Maribelle knew from helping her father manage the family winery though she deduced that this had to be a Chon'sin because of the double o at the front. Robin might recognize it she thought with a smile as she remembered what her father had said about him after he had met him for the only time. It had been between the wars.

…

"Pleasure doing business with you Lord Themis"

"The pleasure is mine Sir Robin"

Robin kept his expression pleasant, but Maribelle knew from how he'd shuffled his feet the title made him a touch uncomfortable.

"You know, I'm very glad you're the Exalt's tactician and not just because you masterminded Gangrel's thrashing."

"Why do you say that sir?"

"Because you'd drive me and my partners out of the wine business if we weren't careful. Where does your blood hail from?"

"I'm afraid I don't know sir. This will sound barking mad, but maybe Maribelle has told you but I am an amnesiac. I have no memories of any of my life before the war."

"Good Heavens man!"

Lord Themis's composure came back as quickly as it had left him."

"No, my dear Belle had not mentioned that before, but all the same with your palate I'd worry if you did come to find out your family has a winery. You'd be a potioneer of the craft."

"You flatter me Lord Themis. We agreed 250 oros for the pair of barrels?"

"200 will be fine, consider the discount a compliment to your sagacity."

Maribelle could've sworn Robin blushed as he accepted her father's handshake. She embraced her father and joined Robin in the carriage back to Ylisstol. It was a silent ride for the first twenty minutes before Robin spoke.

"I really didn't think knowing about soil was noteworthy."

Maribelle couldn't restrain a snort.

"Don't let the number of wineries in this country fool you. Most of the nobles who own them keep them out of status. If people didn't like alcohol most of the plonk would turn to vinegar before anyone was stupid enough to buy it."

She paused.

"Daddy was impressed, he never gives discounts. I never told him about your amnesia because honestly it doesn't feel like it's anyone's business. You're a national hero after all."

Robin went scarlet with the praise.

"Coming from you, that means a lot."

Maribelle was glad Robin had turned his own face to hide so she didn't have to do the same for hers.

…

"Lady Maribelle!"

A knock on the door of her study brought her out of the nostalgia.

"Yes sir"

"The dinner will be ready in ten minutes, do you wish us to plate it before we take our leave?"

"Yes, that would be appreciated. Your tip is on the chair by the door."

The chef nodded and departed. Maribelle inhaled, any minute now Robin would arrive. She might tell him how she felt.

"Deep breaths Belle, you're a noblewoman not a coward."

She walked downstairs and was greeted with the wonderful smells only fine cooking could elicit.

"Lady Maribelle do you want us to open that wine you are holding?"

It was another one of the chefs, who was finishing setting out the cutlery.

"Yes, thank you."

No sooner had the cork popped than there was a knock at the door. Maribelle took another deep breath, this one through her nose so none of the chefs noticed and opened her door. Robin was there, his long hair mostly hidden under a thick woolen hat.

"Robin! Did you walk here?"

"N-no, Lissa got me a cab, said something about getting the chefs back before they were popsicles."

The wind whistled and Maribelle looked up. There was no denying that Lissa's decision had at least been partly motivated by this impending storm

"Well get inside, it's bitter cold and looks like it will start snowing."

They stepped inside and watched the chefs make it to the carriage which headed back towards the castle gates. The wind howled again and Maribelle shivered hard as they shut the door. Robin hung his coat, and Maribelle noticed he had a bag.

"I didn't stop at home first, and Lissa said there was something in there for you. Thank you for the dinner invitation Maribelle."

"The pleasure is mine Robin." Maribelle replied her anxiety gnawing at her stomach like an angry shark.

"I did wonder why you didn't mention this in person earlier."

"Oh, er well… I didn't want to distract your work."

Robin laughed, and they made their way through to the kitchen, where the smells of hot, delicious food on a cold, nasty evening overwhelmed both parties desire for friendly small talk. Though they ate in relative silence aside from the clinking of knives and forks each party stole glances at the other, Robin admiring the curls of Maribelle's hair and Maribelle wondering how best to broach her affections. They had both finished second helpings when Robin sniffed the air. With a sudden jolt of fear, he turned around.

"Something wrong Robin?"

"No, nothing Maribelle. Just, ah it wasn't anything."

"You nearly jumped out of your chair."

Maribelle's expression went from concerned to annoyed.

"I told you not to overwork yourself, did you eat right in Chon'sin?"

"You think Say'ri would have let me not?"

"Fair point. I had a question for you by the way. It was about this wine that neither of us have touched. Lissa gave it to me, and the label says Oohvolt Barbdelve."

She got up and handed him the bottle, before grabbing her own glass intending to go through to the sitting room to check how bad it was snowing.

"Oohvolt Barbdelve…Maribelle I have never heard of…"

Robin uncorked it and took a whiff of the ruby liquid and understood. He turned just as Maribelle had taken a deep sip and set her glass down on the table, perhaps steeling her nerves to see bad weather."

"This has love potion in it!"

Maribelle choked, spitting the un-swallowed wine down her front, wiping what wasn't setting a stain with her sleeve from her mouth and sputtering. Robin rushed to her, concern for his friend's safety overwhelming all else.

"Maribelle are you-"

Robin didn't get the words out before Maribelle grasped him around the middle and kissed him, holding it until they both needed to breathe.

"Maribelle…"

He examined her hazel eyes, knowing she hadn't had nearly enough for the potion to take a hold of her mind for longer than the duration of that kiss. She had however not let go of him.

"I-I am okay Robin."

"Do you know if Lissa did this as a prank or if maybe someone was trying to poison her or."

"It isn't a prank." Maribelle's heart was thumping fast. A part of her wanted to slap Lissa for being duplicitous but another part of her wanted to sing Lissa's praise for allowing her to let go of her fear for long enough to get on subject beyond the point of no return. She didn't even care that this would stain her dress.

"Robin, Lissa was trying to help me."

"Lissa knows…that I am in love with you."

Was it five seconds, five minutes, five days, or five eons Maribelle didn't know but Robin smiled.

"That makes me very happy Maribelle."

His expression turned serious. Was he about to ask to just be friends? She held him a bit tighter to her, now that she had reached out she wasn't letting go before she had to.

"Truth be told I was glad when Lissa told me your suitors had failed to impress you. Can you forgive such arrogance in a man?"

"There's nothing to forgive Robin. I do want to ask why you didn't court yourself then if you felt that way."

Though he had consumed none of the tainted wine Robin blurted his first thought.

"Because I felt unworthy. I know I have a decent salary, but I am not exceptionally wealthy. Any land I have is because Chrom gifted it to me, and any titles I earned as tactician came off the blood, sweat and work of many dozens of other great soldiers. I'm quite the nobody."

Through her many years dealing with nobles Maribelle had heard some moronic things but the idea of Robin not being worth _her_? She would have to go to the library tomorrow to find a new word to express how foolish such a thought was. Then it clicked that Robin had taught her the slang to do so.

"You 'avin' a laugh? Takin the piss? Daft cunt."

Robin gawked at Maribelle's vulgarity but before he could comment she had put a finger to his lips.

"So what you don't own a manor? You could if you wanted but you aren't vain. So what you aren't rolling in oros? You could if you wanted but you aren't greedy. You have however earned those titles. It was you who ended the war with Plegia as much as anyone with a sword, lance, axe, bow, or tome. No! More than anyone because you put our armies in a position to use those tools to maximum efficiency. It was you who killed the Fell Dragon with your own two hands. You wouldn't let any of us near them. You came back. You're not a nobody, you are Robin, Grandmaster Tactician of Ylisse, and the Love of my Life! Whether or not you feel you deserve those titles or not, that is what you are."

Maribelle knew she was letting her composure slip but she didn't care, such moments were never meant to be prim or proper but passionate. She removed her finger from Robin's mouth, desperate to place her lips there again but before she could Robin had initiated. For another wonderful moment there was warm silence between them.

"How did you know that was love potion?

"Tharja"

"Oh, is that why you flinched earlier when you smelled it?"

"Yup, but it's okay. In small doses it just prompts extreme honesty."

"Well, in that case can I be honest with you again Robin."

"Yes?"

"Well, I would like to…be intimate er-"

She felt her face redden.

"I mean! It's really cold outside and I would feel better if you stayed overnight. Perhaps we could dance off some of the calories and snuggle up to stay warm?"

"That sounds lovely Maribelle."

The wind howled outside, but it was overshadowed by the gentle thrum of the violin from Maribelle's many magical music boxes while she and Robin danced. The smiles couldn't have left their faces any more than a candle would survive in the blizzard outside.

"The next wedding we go to we can stay dancing for the couples songs" she remarked during an interlude. Robin laughed. Eventually they grew tired of dancing and Maribelle persuaded Robin that he could bathe in her residence, an argument made easier by the fact that he always brought a change of clothes with him in his bag. While Robin showered, Maribelle wrote her father a letter telling him her good news, reasoning that if he had approved of the other buffoons suggested, that the Grandmaster Tactician ought to be good enough for him. She also checked the window in the sitting room again. It had dumped many centimeters of snow and she had a strong suspicion the roads to the castle would be impassable tomorrow, and since she had no desire to freeze or hurt her carrier pigeon she decided that sending the letter could wait. She was so preoccupied with the cold outside she forgot to bring pajamas into the bathroom for after her shower, only realizing the problem as she used a housekeeping tome to dry and redo the curls in her hair. Cursing her airheaded moment, she wrapped herself in a towel and exited to the bedroom. Robin was sitting at her desk reading a book wearing a baggy white shirt and a matching pair of shorts, his bag tucked underneath her chair.

"You do know you're allowed to sit on my bed."

"I saw you left your pajamas through here and I didn't want to get comfortable before you got changed."

Robin closed his book looked up at Maribelle and stumbled out of the chair. Her hair was in the same immaculate blonde curls it always was, but Robin couldn't help noticing the rest of Maribelle's figure. It wasn't like he'd never seen a naked woman before but Maribelle's usual style of dress, with its poofs and buckles had the effect of making her appear more fabric than feminine. When clad only in a white towel however, he noticed just how curvy she was.

"Are you alright Robin?"

"Yeah, just lost my footing seeing how beautiful you are."

Maribelle went very pink in the face.

"You're as clumsy a flirt as you are on your feet…Thank you Robin."

She kneeled beside him for a moment waiting for him to get up completely before tackling him to the bed in a tight embrace. There was a blazing look in her eyes, quite unlike anything Robin had even seen in them before.

"I meant what I said earlier, you are the love of my life."

They kissed again, passion flooding into every touch once more. For Maribelle it was a continuation of their dance downstairs, every touch of lips was another note for her and Robin's to synchronize to. Finally their tongues joined the orchestra but only for a brief moment. Robin grasped her gently around the waist.

"Your towel is slipping..."

"So take it off me then."

**Lemon Warning**

"Are you sure that's what you want Maribelle?"

"Yes, more than anything right now, I want to make love to you!" she squeaked, her voice crackling with a desperate desire she had not felt since she had made daily prayers for Robin's safe return from limbo.

The concern on Robin's face told Maribelle what other questions he had.

"I haven't been with a man since before the Plegian War, but I did have a few liaisons with my family gardener. Youthful indiscretions!"

"I wasn't judging. I am not particularly in a position to."

"I'm sorry, we don't have to if you don't want to Robin."

"I do want to, I just wanted to make sure you were-"

"There's a time and place for chivalry, and a time and a place for physicality. This is the later in my opinion."

Maribelle got up and with all the ceremony of discarding a piece of trash, let her towel fall to the ground. Her skin was pale, shiny, and in Robin's opinion quite kissable. Her breasts were each slightly more than a large handful. Seeing Robin studying her Maribelle murmured something about using concealing bandages, her thighs continued the rest of her body's shapeliness and betwixt them were blonde curls. He got up and kissed Maribelle on the mouth in a far more assertive way than he had previously.

"You have the body of a goddess" he hissed.

"You flatter me my lord, surely you have been with women more beautiful than me."

"I thought nobles were taught that beauty was in the eyes of the beholder."

Robin stepped back slightly and tilted Maribelle's chin up with his pointer finger.

"You are the most beautiful woman alive and I refuse to let you slander yourself with thoughts otherwise."

Maribelle threw her arms around Robin again. She had intended to help him undress but all thoughts of doing so had to be chucked by the wayside for a moment.

"I don't know if it is possible, but you keep making me love you more!"

"Please don't cry Maribelle…I meant is as a-"

"I know you did Robin! I-I just can't help myself. And I don't care what anyone else says about you, the way you flow your words is even more impressive than your battlefield prowess. I was wrong to ever judge you when we met!"

"Maribelle, please stop judging yourself so harshly. Can you promise to try?"

"For you Robin, yes."

Robin picked Maribelle up, cradling her in his arms for a moment.

"Wait."

"Was is it Maribelle?"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind. Lying me on the desk over there…"

Robin puzzled for a moment, surely walnut wood was nice and sturdy for writing on but for activities like this?

"I've er-wanted to do it in our offices for a while…A couple ways actually."

She eased herself down onto the floor again, grasping some blankets from her bed and set them on her desk, addressing Robin's comfort problem.

"Eventually if you are okay with it, I would like to orally stimulate you whilst you are working. And maybe at the end of the day have you bend me over my desk. Or just have you put me on yours…"

She finished by sitting on the now pillowed and blanketed desk and beckoning Robin forward with one hand.

"I'm sorry if that was too bold.."

"You know, it's attractive when you tell me what you want."

Maribelle gasped as Robin nibbled her ear and began kissing down her left jawline, resting his face before peppering her neck. Unsure of what to do with her hands Maribelle ran them through Robin's hair.

"I want to do the same with your curls."

"N-nothing is stopping yo..ooooh"

Robin had chosen that moment to mark Maribelle as a taken woman, using his lips, and teeth with gentleness and sensuality he gave her a small hickey.

"Robin, be careful. Somebody could see those!"

"I hope they do and know you're mine."

"Oh..of course! M-my mistake.."

His. Robin's Maribelle thought, and as Robin descended to her collarbones she was tempted to move one of her hands from Robin's hair to between her folds. She had just unwound one when Robin, continuing his leisurely stroll down her body with his mouth, flicked one nipple with his tongue, and pinched the other gently between his index and thumb. Instantly her un-freed hand was a claw in violet locks again not that Robin was perturbed.

"Y-you are my boss…that's why I didn't want to tell you my feeling for so long…ugggh…"

Robin let Maribelle's nipple out of his mouth with an exaggerated pop.

"We are equals Maribelle. We have to be if this is going to work."

Though the amorous look was still on his face, Maribelle knew this wasn't something being said in the heat of the moment. Maribelle nodded.

"Let me undress."

Maribelle couldn't help smiling, even though she had to let go of Robin. She watched as he tossed his pajamas off his body and gulped slightly at the sight of his twitching…

"You're sure you want this Maribelle?"

"Yes Robin."

Robin walked back to his new lover and hugged her, enjoying the giggle she made when her thigh was prodded. He went to dip his hand between Maribelle's legs but she stopped him.

"Please…just stick it in for now…I appreciate foreplay. But I want you this instant."

"It would be poor form to refuse a lady."

They shared a laugh that changed to a mutual shudder halfway through as Robin entered Maribelle. Without planning it Maribelle wrapped her legs around Robin's waist as tight as was comfortable and held him as though letting go would mean certain death. For his part Robin used the desk as leverage for his thrusts. Maribelle was tighter and warmer than anything he'd ever experienced in his life, and her whimpers served to egg him on.

"R-ro-oo-bi-iiin…Don't let me g-ooo-oo"

Any pitiful teenage wet dream Maribelle had prior to this evening was nothing, the bliss of being so close to someone, so full of hard, hot throbbing. He hit every pleasure ending from her lips down to her toes. Robin grasped her butt, savoring the suppleness. A small rational part of Maribelle's mind knew that the force of Robin's movement was scratching the hell out of her floor, but that could be fixed, what was more important was that he continue scratching this itch for pleasure she had.

"You said you want to pleasure me in our office?"

"Yes Robin!"

"When we get back to work, I'm using my mouth on you. I don't care if I have to rip your pants off!"

"Please!" Maribelle yowled as Robin again pushed deep into her.

"I'm gonna…Robin!"

**End of Lemon**

Maribelle felt every muscle clench and unclench for a moment in time. There was no office, there was no Ylisse, there was nothing but Robin. When she roused again she was lying in bed, still naked but under a sheet and with two pillows propping her head comfortably.

"What happened?"

"You kinda…passed out when you came…"

Maribelle blushed and was about to apologize when Robin, who had been sitting next to her, brushed her hair.

"Don't apologize. We…we let a lot of pent up feelings out at once."

"But you didn't get to.."

"You nearly hit your head on the desk, somehow your safety seems way more important than that. With the way it's snowing outside it's not like we are going to be able to get out tomorrow anyway."

Without asking, Robin picked his lover up, out from her blanket cocoon and walked to the nearest window, peering under the blinds. Maribelle saw that there was at least eight inches of snow accumulated on the windowsill.

"I can leave if you want me to, but if you wanted me to stay the night, I'd be open to."

"Do you really think after all we've said and done tonight I'm ever letting you leave my side? Sorry Robin, that came out wrong and more forceful than."

"It's fine Maribelle, I have no objection. Though I do wonder how I should best tell your father my intent to court you."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. I already wrote him a letter I intend to send once the weather won't kill the carrier pigeon. I told him that I finally found a man who meets my standards, one who has seen to the very core of my heart."

She paused.

"And if he has any objections to you, that you intend to start a winery."

They laughed.

"By the way, that wine label. While you were passed out I did a little work. It's an anagram for red hot love and the rest is a jumble of letters."

Maribelle blushed.

"I could get used to seeing your face this pink."

"Shush."

Two thoughts occurred to Maribelle as they walked back to bed.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we cuddle when we lay down?"

"I planned on it."

"Did you check was Lissa's present was for me?"

"No, do you want to before we snuggle?"

"No, it's probably something silly."

"Alright."

With no other words to be said on a cold winter night, Robin and Maribelle arranged themselves to both hug to their heart's content and to look at each other's face, occasionally closing their eyes for a peck, until they drifted off to sleep, both quite happy with the turn of events.

**And that's this story done, I will resume work on a new project shortly. Reviews always welcome.**


End file.
